


月影に誓約を

by asaharei



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaharei/pseuds/asaharei
Summary: *阿鲁罗斯 呪術廻戦paro生物部部长阿鲁巴和神出鬼没的部员罗斯的故事。
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> *奥里及尼亚组/波尔雷德与阿鲁巴的对手戏（不是cp）  
> *题材问题会有角色死捏他/残酷/掉SAN/微恐怖描写  
> *会有一些看起来比较难懂的捏造设定  
> *适合可接受范围广的人阅读

**一、**  
  
中学三年级的春天，阿鲁巴迎来了自己15岁的生日。一路匆匆忙忙，还没来得及转换心态，夏天的气味就已经近在眼前。让阿鲁巴迷迷糊糊的原因，他是有头绪的。初三生虽然原则上要从活动中隐退，但阿鲁巴所在的社团稍有那么点特殊，这不紧不慢的部活时间，让阿鲁巴时不时就回到了初二时的感觉。  
生物部的活动内容有些宽泛，植物的种植、昆虫的观察、动物知识的学习与研究，涉略之广有时候让人感觉有些不得要领。因为顾问老师长期任职，种养的动植物也不好随意弃置，所以不管部员人数多少，都不会面临废部的危机。阿鲁巴这一届，正好部员人数比较少，三年级只有他和另一个同学，后辈更是不见踪影。二年级时任部长的他，到现在也会经常来照顾一下花花草草和小动物，弥补一下人手不足的困境。原本阿鲁巴并不是什么特别热心的动植物爱好者，可他一个老好人，加之于他的同级生神出鬼没，从不在部门活动上多动心思，不知不觉中阿鲁巴就成为了社团里最尽心尽力的一个。  
阿鲁巴所居住的城镇非常普通。既不像大城市一样人来人往，也不是人烟稀少的乡村。适当的城镇化、适当的人口——既不繁华，也不荒废。这所学校，也是随处可见的普通学校。除了校园占地稍微大了一些，成绩、校史，都平平无奇。在这样平凡的地方，成长在一个极其普通的家庭里，阿鲁巴总是对那些非同寻常的事情有着天然的好奇心。游戏里的异世界、大都市里的武勇传、缤纷的校园生活……这些当然不在话下，又或者，仅仅是稍微有些奇怪的小同学。  
除了活动内容，与阿鲁巴同年级的社团同学，正是阿鲁巴总是忍不住要来到社团的活动室的最重要原因。罗斯与他同年级，但却从未分到同一个班上过。他看起来对生物并没有丝毫的兴趣，只是为了应付学校规定而选择了这里。  
说不出为什么，罗斯总是给人一种特有的距离感，不仅是社团，甚至与这所学校格格不入。一年级的时候，阿鲁巴甚至觉得他有些吓人。罗斯不是那种要闹事的人，甚至可以说，是极其安静的。他悄然来到部室，随便找一个人问好最近的课题与活动是啥，然后又不知道什么时候，把该交的东西又交回来，绝不多说一句不该说的话、多做一件不该做的事。必须出席的时候，他也只是坐在角落里，翻看着标题有些难懂的书籍，不与他人有所牵连。若你打扰了他，那紧皱眉头、一言不发的气势，即刻把人拒之千里之外。  
说阿鲁巴是好事之徒也罢，这反而让他对罗斯有些止不住的好奇。他不太敢上前搭话，却时不时会去想象，到底是什么让罗斯如此杀气腾腾，又是为什么要选择这个社团。尽管只有在社团才会碰面，可毕竟是唯一的同级生，阿鲁巴也想和罗斯搞好关系。这些想法有几个月一直藏在心里，在阿鲁巴偷瞄罗斯的时候，机会一次次的溜走，所以他们的关系仅限于打打招呼，和罗斯对社团不远不近的距离感毫无二致。  
事情的转机出现在一年级快要结束的那个夏天。那天正好开过交接会议，三年级的学长们隐退，本来就没几个靠谱部员的生物部，部长的头衔很随意地就落到了阿鲁巴的头上。实在是经不住学长“一定要帮我看好我的番茄”的拜托，这部长阿鲁巴当了也就当了。忘了是什么原因，或许是在等老师，又或许是在等学长吧。总之那天他少有的和罗斯站在花圃旁的树荫下，因为不知道说什么，所以也没人吭声。  
“那个……要不……咿！”  
要不我们进屋里等。还没来得及把话说出来，阿鲁巴就感觉肩膀被什么东西砸中了。一边想着“该不会是……”一边低头一看，果不其然看见了阿鲁巴最害怕的黑色虫子。那蝉想必该是死了，但对于阿鲁巴来说，是死是活都一样可怖。他发出奇怪的叫声，差点就没跳开一米远。可虫子大概是勾住了衣服的线，折腾了半天也还在原位上。正挣扎着，身边传来了忍俊不禁的笑声。  
“哈哈……部长你、明明在部里也要养虫子的、居然……哈哈哈！”  
“你、你～～！”  
既想说别笑了快帮个忙，又意识到这可能是自己第一次看见同学的笑容，阿鲁巴一时间说不出完整的话，只能支支吾吾地大喊着：  
“快帮帮我啊！！”  
“哈哈哈、哈？我为什么要、哈哈哈……”  
还没停下来。阿鲁巴觉得自己已经快要昏厥。  
“这还有为什么吗！”  
听到阿鲁巴接近破音的呐喊，罗斯好像终于笑累了，毫不犹豫地回答道：  
“我才不要呢。部长绝望的表情这么好玩。”  
“我从来不知道原来你是这种人！”  
那之后自己是如何摆脱的困境，阿鲁巴一点都记不起来了。但那一天见到的罗斯的笑容——此前，他还以为罗斯是个从不会笑的家伙，到现在阿鲁巴还能清晰地记起来。也是那天起，罗斯开始会主动向他搭话，带着不怀好意的口气，称呼他为“部长”。  
阿鲁巴不知道这算不算就是交上朋友了。因为罗斯还是一样我行我素，不怎么参加社团活动，却又时不时突然出现。要说有什么变化，顶多也就是乐意和自己说话了。从阿鲁巴自己的角度来说，他当然希望他和罗斯已经是朋友了，毕竟，他自己已经觉得，罗斯是个笑起来很好看的友人了。  
“部长。”  
“哇！”  
思绪正游离着，突然被拍了拍肩膀，阿鲁巴吓得喊出了声。扭头一看，自己刚才正在想的那个人，正一脸疑惑地看着自己。  
“部长，你反应可真大。”  
“还不是你突然从背后出现！”  
“这不是经常的事吗？”  
“可是我……！”  
话说到一半又咽回了肚子里。总不能承认自己刚才一直在想着对方的事情，那对于思春期的男生来说实在是难度太高。于是阿鲁巴灵机一动找了个借口：  
“就是、最近大家一直在说学校里闹鬼啊！你想吓死我啊。”  
虽然阿鲁巴并不是为此受到惊吓，但他并没有胡扯。新学年以来，他们的初中里流传起闹鬼的传言。有的人说半夜看见小男孩在教学楼里走，又有人说是青年帅哥的游魂——不管是哪个都被女同学们添油加醋，千变万化搞不清哪个才是原始版本，更别提谣言是不是真的了。但那传言又听起来分外真实，或者说，充满细腻的恐惧，算不上胆大的阿鲁巴，最近也决定放学别在学校待太晚。  
罗斯发出一声不屑的笑，俯视着比他矮半个头的阿鲁巴。  
“呵，原来部长怕鬼啊。”  
“那、那又怎样啊！你不怕吗！”  
“哦。那毕竟世界上有很多比鬼更可怕的东西……”  
“别这么自然地开始说更吓人的事啊！”  
打断了罗斯的话，阿鲁巴又开始继续手里的工作。这一片花圃是生物部负责的范围，这里种的植物（包括前辈们留下来的番茄），都是生物部的观测对象。正值梅雨季节，紫阳花盛开，刚刚才下过雨的泥土散发着潮湿的气味。阿鲁巴一边嘟嘟囔囔，数落着罗斯一直以来的种种劣迹，夹杂着“怕鬼有什么奇怪的”之类的抱怨。罗斯在他旁边蹲下，开始帮着给花圃里的植物除草，虽然阿鲁巴有些讶异于罗斯竟然会帮忙，但也只能赌气地问了句“你找我什么事”。罗斯没有回答他的这个疑问，反而是接下了刚才的话题。  
“那个鬼故事我也听说了。但是部长你也没有看见过幽灵一类的东西吧？”  
“那，那是当然……”  
要是能看见那些幽灵鬼怪，那可不是平常的事情。浑身上下写着普通两个字的阿鲁巴，自然没有那样奇怪的经验——也不想有那种经验。  
“那就没关系了。‘看不见’本身就可以避免很多麻烦。要是我的话，就算看见幽灵我也会假装看不到听不见的样子。”  
“怎么感觉像是被你小看了……你怎么那么了解啊，难到你平常还对怪谈感兴趣？”  
“谁知道呢？啊，部长，你背后——”  
“你别想吓我——”  
“有只蝉——”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！”  
看着阿鲁巴把铲子丢在地上跳了起来，罗斯又快乐地咯咯笑了起来。阿鲁巴紧张地四处张望了一番后明白自己被耍了，气得四处跺脚。他实在是不知道罗斯在想些什么——就算是已经认识了三年，已经被他戏弄了无数次，但自己总是会不知不觉地在与他的谈话中入迷，又时不时像刚才一样，隐约地感觉到罗斯话里有话。  
这时候的阿鲁巴，并没有想那么多，只是漠然地想着，要是毕业之后，也能和罗斯继续当好朋友就好了。  
  
  
阿鲁巴察觉到自己是在做梦。人有时候就是会突然发现，自己其实正在做梦，但也没法脱离其中，只能以一种非常虚幻的感觉，像个看客一样看待梦里的风景。今天正是这样的情况，阿鲁巴从中途，就突然醒悟过来自己是在做梦了。梦里有一名男子。阿鲁巴从未在现实中碰见过他，却在以前的梦境里梦见过。对于现实的阿鲁巴来说，这名男子的五官完全陌生；可阿鲁巴又清楚地记得，前几天，他好像也梦见这个男的在学校里走来走去。教学楼笔直的走廊，怎么走都走不到尽头，阿鲁巴当时想，一定是因为他听见了学校的女同学在说什么教学楼的幽灵的关系。  
今天他又见到这个“幽灵”——他自然而然地开始埋怨起罗斯。都怪他白天跟他说些有的没的。这会儿可好，他又在梦里看鬼故事了。好在这梦也没什么特别吓人的地方，就是一个男人，四处走着，仿佛在寻找着什么。  
他开始观察这名男子。他看起来20岁左右，染着夸张的白黑相间的头发，头发长得像个玩乐队的。脑袋上有奇怪的翅膀，穿着一套微妙地有点土的绿色衣服。阿鲁巴跟在他身后走着，却看不清四周的景色，也不知道走了多久，突然地，前面的男子转过了身来。  
“啊！你在这啊！我总算找到你了！”  
男子的表情看起来和他的年龄有些不符，不仅是表情，行动上也透露着一种孩童的气息。他跺着脚抱怨自己一顿好找，而阿鲁巴只是站在原地看着他，不能理解到底为什么突然被陌生人说了一顿。  
“只是找到我，可不能解开封印。”  
话语从口中落了下来，不为阿鲁巴的意志所左右。梦里的他，就像是一个旁观者，可下一秒，又好像成了当事人。不明白自己说的话什么意思，也不明白自己为什么对陌生男子的话毫不惊异，就好像有两个自己一样。  
可男子却胸有成竹。  
“我自然会想办法的。”  
话音落下，阿鲁巴的梦境就结束了。闹钟的声音大响，一睁眼，已经是该起床上学的时间。坐起来愣了一会儿，梦里说过什么听过什么，也逐渐模糊，只记得自己梦见了些莫名其妙的事情。  
该不会是真的有什么神神鬼鬼的事情吧。阿鲁巴抓了抓脑袋，有些心虚起来。第一个想起的，自然是导致他做梦也梦见鬼故事的罗斯。要是能在学校里遇见他，一定要好好说他一顿才行。可转念一想，自己今天也未必能遇见罗斯，反而是去了学校，就要想起自己梦里出现的人与事，怪吓人的。  
这可太不划算了。阿鲁巴大叫一声，躺回了床上。紧接着听见母亲在楼下喊他吃饭的声音。心不在焉地应答着，抓起枕边的手机，打开聊天窗口给罗斯发去了信息。  
“今天你来部活吗？”  
没过一会儿，就收到了回复。  
“今天我请假了，不去学校。”  
稍有些意外的回答，阿鲁巴皱了皱眉头，一时也把自己的事给忘了。  
“怎么，你生病了？”  
“部长，你这是侵犯我的隐私。”  
“哈？！亏我还担心你！”  
“今天也去部活偷懒的部长找我有什么事呢？”  
“别一边贬低我一边假装很有礼貌好不好……没什么事。”  
“部长，那你就是一大清早骚扰我。”  
“要说到这种地步吗！可恶，为什么我做噩梦还要被你说得这么难听啊……”  
“噩梦？部长，你是因为做噩梦害怕了才找我吗？你是幼儿园小孩吗？”  
“中学三年级！不跟你说了真是……”  
掐了聊天画面，阿鲁巴开始准备上学。仔细一想，罗斯有时候就会请假，但每次都只会用“侵犯隐私”这种话来打发阿鲁巴。  
都已经是考生了，到底在干什么啊。  
看见钟表已经指向了要迟到的时间，阿鲁巴大喊糟糕，奔下楼时也就忘记去细想了。


	2. 二

**二、**  
  
  
“你这是怎么了！”  
果不其然，看见自己手上脸上的大小包扎，阿鲁巴发出了一声惊叫。任凭谁，当一天没见的同学身上挂了好几处彩，总会想要知道缘由。阿鲁巴虽然是“看不见”的人，但对于看得见的情况，还是看得挺清楚的。  
而罗斯，是“看得见”的人。这个世界上有许多常人无法视及之物，来自于人类的负面情感。包括让阿鲁巴害怕的幽魂野鬼在内，那些怪物被统称为咒灵，游荡在各处。像罗斯这样“看得见”的人，只要还循规于正道上，且能利用自己的能力做力所能及的事情，那么就会被称之为“咒术师”。昨日，一大清早就出现了一些紧急情况。最近，这座城市里的魑魅魍魉有些活跃，就连还没有升入专门培养咒术师的学校的他，也被借出来处理点小麻烦。一点皮肉伤，不碍事，既然阿鲁巴似乎找他有事的样子，他想想也就来了。  
“只是不小心。”  
他没有正面回答阿鲁巴的问题，也没办法回答。他们的事情，常人是不知道的。他也觉得没必要告诉阿鲁巴。像他这样游离于普通社会之外的人，在这里享受学生生活，本身就已经是一种奢侈了。  
“你……好像时不时就会这样受伤吧？真的是不小心吗？”  
阿鲁巴严肃地思索了一会儿。罗斯怎么看都不像是会被同学欺负的样子，而且他昨天并没有来学校。脑子里出现一个非常飞跃的设想，这要是真的，情况可就非常严重，所以阿鲁巴忍不住把话问出了口：  
“对不起，如果不是我先道歉，该不会是家里人对你——好痛！”  
为了打断对面愈加夸张的妄想，罗斯伸手给了阿鲁巴一下子。  
“我没有和家里人住在一起。”  
“……咦？”  
“现在照顾我的人对我非常好，你不必担心。”  
“……对不起。”  
意识到自己的失言，阿鲁巴整个人缩成一团。罗斯知道，正是阿鲁巴心里善良的一面驱使他这样问，所以他并不感到冒犯，吸一口气，改了话题。  
“所以，部长昨天找我什么事呢？”  
阿鲁巴瘪着嘴，似乎有些不好意思接话，最后也只是嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了几句最近学校里充斥着吓人的怪谈。在罗斯眼里，阿鲁巴拥有一个在正常世界成长的男孩子该有的所有特征，也因此难能可贵。毕竟罗斯最想要的东西就是“普通”，可从未如愿以偿。人们总是出于好奇去打听那些骇人听闻的离奇事情，但只有经历过的人才知道平凡的日常才是一种奇迹。  
“那些事情，不去理会才是最好的哦。”  
他忠告道。而阿鲁巴也点点头。  
阴暗的传言，哪怕是虚构的，也会让人们产生辛酸的情感。而从那些情感中落下的诅咒，却是真实存在的。好几年前，就在罗斯所拥有的“平凡”被打破之前，那些阴惨的消息，更是比现在要强上十倍地在人们之中口口相传。  
那时候也正好是现在这个时节。  
  
  
咒术师当然也会拥有家庭。罗斯的父亲和母亲正是如此。母亲西西里是活跃在前线战斗的咒术师，而父亲露基梅德斯则是从事相关研究的研究员。从懂事起，罗斯就是咒术师社会的一员。他还有过一个和他岁数相差不大的哥哥，尽管他已经不太记得妈妈和哥哥的长相了。  
正是在他差不多开始记事的年纪。母亲和哥哥在咒灵相关的事件中死于非命——这在咒术师看来，并不是什么稀奇的事。那些诅咒就像是某种天灾人祸，厄运随时可能降临到任何人身上，与他们对峙的咒术师更是不例外。  
克莱尔也是大约那时候来到他们家的。讨伐战中，和西西里是同事的克莱尔双亲也遭遇不测。不久之后，克莱尔搬进了他们家，偌大的屋子剩下他们三个人留守。自那之后，父亲沉心研究，对罗斯的事情关注甚少；克莱尔虽然神经大条，但总算是扮演起罗斯大哥的角色。罗斯习惯了自己的事情自己做的生活，只要克莱尔和父亲还能活着留在身边，他也别无所求。  
小学最后一年的夏天，同样是一个紫阳花如期盛开的多雨夏季。正在家里做作业的时候，紧跟着门铃响起的是响亮而熟悉的声音。  
“西碳——开门——”  
懒洋洋地站起来，踩着木地板走到门口，拉开了有些年份的门棂，见到的却不只是自己的发小。面前的中年男性是父亲的同事，其他人都亲切地称呼他为“二代目”。在母亲过世之后，对他们也照顾有加。  
克莱尔动作灵活地钻进了屋里，开朗地喊了一声“我先进去换衣服”，嗖地就不见了人影。二代目向罗斯打起招呼，询问他父亲在不在家。罗斯点点头。  
“他还是老样子在二楼。”说着，罗斯瞄了一眼二代目的包裹，“……今天也是为了那件事来的吗？”  
二代目露出一个苦笑，没有否认。  
“为了这事，最近真是太忙了。对不起啊，没怎么能和你爸说上话吧？”  
罗斯摇了摇头。  
“没关系，习以为常了。”  
不管其他咒术师们忙还是不忙，他的父亲每天都把自己锁在屋里，搞着谁也闹不明白的研究。身为顶尖的术式研究者，他也帮忙做案件的技术分析，所以二代目时不时就会带着奇奇怪怪的东西登门。送二代目上楼时，罗斯又瞥见了早上自己随便放在茶几上的报纸。那上面只有平平无奇的社论和市内新闻，和平的景象和现在的咒术师社会截然相反。  
就连罗斯这种小孩子都知道，这座城市正在上演咒术师的连续猎杀事件。今天二代目肯定也是为此而来，想必是采集到了尸体上某些咒力的线索，来找露基梅德斯商讨。  
起初，只是有咒术师失踪了。几个星期后，人们才找到牺牲者不成形的尸体。事情并没有到此为止，而是逐渐变本加厉，到现在，数字已经是两位数了。  
有的咒术师死去的时候还是人。但有些已经不能算得上是“人类尸体”的状态。唯一的相通点是，这些杀戮都没有留下任何的残秽。普通人要杀死咒术师听起来就像是天方夜谭，可不留下任何残秽的咒术师，听起来也更加离谱。事情迟迟没有进展，让二代目为首的咒术师们头疼不已。为了保障安全，许多咒术师家庭的孩子已经开始闭门不出，这也是罗斯今天留在家里的原因。  
正发着呆，一个比自己高一个头的重量就猛地挨在了自己身上。果不其然，是换好了衣服的克莱尔。他揽住了自己的肩，声音响亮：  
“愣什么呢西碳！”  
“吵死了！”  
“好重的一拳……”  
捂着肚子滑到榻榻米上的克莱尔干脆就躺在地上了。罗斯回到自己刚才写到一半的作业前，沉默了一小会儿，又开口道：  
“最近在高专怎么样？”  
克莱尔现在是咒术高专的学生，大部分时间都住在学校的宿舍。因为家里还有罗斯这样一个小学生，所以他周末总会回来看看。次数不算多，但每周一次归家，也算不上久别。平时的罗斯根本不会问这种问题。明白罗斯是在委婉地表示他的担心，克莱尔露出了微笑。  
“很开心哦。每天都有新鲜事。任务虽然挺辛苦……但反正我们一年级也还派不上大用场。”  
就算是高专学生，只要和咒灵对峙，就没有不危险的时刻。克莱尔还只是新生，接手的任务级别并不会太高，大部分时候还是在学习和打磨自己的能力。虽然克莱尔不敢说自己不会遭遇到罗斯担心的事，但至少他自己不算太担心。为了打消罗斯的忧虑，他看似若无其事地说起了另一个事。  
“最近和我交朋友的灵兽又变多了呢。下次也给西碳看看哦。”  
克莱尔的术式是降灵术。从小就喜欢在林子里玩的他，和动物灵的相性也是相当的好。他把回应自己召唤的动物灵，当作自己的朋友。正在罗斯对对克莱尔的乐天精神感到没辙的时候，克莱尔又想起了别的事情。  
“哦！对了，明天……啊不对，明天不行，要回学校……”一边说着，克莱尔一边掰着手指算着日期，“那下个星期天我们一起去捉虫子吧！希望今年也可以抓到大的！”  
克莱尔的爱好非常单纯。许多男孩子爱做的事情，他一直到长大了也还兴致昂扬。每年夏天去林子里抓独角仙是克莱尔最期待的事情。他的房间里也总有他抓回来的昆虫，“垃圾”被塞满了每一个角落。克莱尔理所当然地以为，自己的快乐也会是罗斯的快乐，只要有机会，就会饶有兴致地为罗斯展示。  
罗斯皱起眉头，有些不情愿。  
“又是要我照顾的那种吗。”  
说实在话克莱尔在生活细节上实在是不拘小节，打扫一类的事情都是罗斯在忙活。在克莱尔住校的时候，房间里的活物自然也是罗斯在帮忙照看。  
“你把它们带到学校算了。”  
这话罗斯说过不止一次了。高专的宿舍虽算不上豪华，但还是保证了一定的空间的。既然克莱尔这么喜欢这些小生物，不如带到学校照看，也不用特意跑回家来了。  
克莱尔眨眨眼，一边回答一边笑。  
“才不要呢。我要是把屋子搬空了，西碳也会寂寞的吧？”  
看似神经大条的克莱尔，话里却满是对罗斯的关心。就好像被看透了一样，罗斯很不好意思，站起来踹了克莱尔一脚。  
那之后的一个星期里，没有人特意告诉罗斯被害人越来越多。天气一天比一天热，梅雨的潮湿逐渐消散，父亲也和往常一样只顾着自己的事情。只要断绝了信息，就与去年、前年的夏天并无二致。为自己和父亲准备好晚饭，光顾一下克莱尔的房间，做好自己的学习任务，就是罗斯的全部生活。那些暗影进不到屋子里来，罗斯也暂时忘记了那些非人之物。  
在之后很长的时间里，罗斯都不止一次地想，如果自己分秒不曾忘记自己的现实，是否就不会落得那样的结果。  
  
  
“部长，我好闲啊。”  
“那你来帮忙啊！”  
虽然这么说，但罗斯还挺享受坐在社团教室里安静地观赏阿鲁巴忙前忙后的。生物部的教室里有许多东西需要打理，例如金鱼的饲养，多肉植物的打理——有时候也会有昆虫要照看。  
“我照看不了昆虫。”  
干脆地拒绝，阿鲁巴也完全不在意。  
“我知道啊，所以这不是我一个人在弄吗。”  
两人刚混熟时，罗斯就直截了当地表示过自己没法照看昆虫。阿鲁巴单纯地以为罗斯是生理上无法接受虫子的那种人，没有深究就接手了所有照看昆虫的工作。这帮了罗斯的大忙，所以罗斯也没有去解开他这个误会。  
“部长为什么不怕虫子却会怕蝉呢。”  
“我还想问你为什么怕虫子却能徒手抓蝉呢！”  
听见阿鲁巴这无缝连接上的回答，罗斯发出了几声呵呵呵的轻笑声。像这样放松的时间，只有在这社团教室里才会有。只要走出了这个教室，等待着罗斯的就是不为人知的残酷世界。  
现在的罗斯，不会放任自己忘记自己的使命一分一秒。这不只是因为责任感，可能更多是因为他已经怕了。  
喘口气的时间里，重要的事物就会从你的指缝中溜走。所以，罗斯一刻也不会忘记凝视自己的现实。


	3. 三

**三、**  
  
  
又做梦了。  
四周是浑浊的水底。没有碧蓝的海洋、透明的河流，只有砂土和污水混在一起的灰白渐变。明明是在水底，他却自由呼吸，又或者说，根本不需要呼吸。他与四周的水之间就像是隔绝了一层透明的墙壁，既不觉得苦闷，也不觉得窒息。包裹着他的东西将那污水隔绝，仅仅是挡住了他的视线。  
他可以思考。他好像知道，这当然不是什么海或者河，而是一个没有波澜的湖底。而此刻有东西闯入了这水里，激起的波澜让水底的泥和水草向四周流去，灰白色的浑浊变得更加肮脏。  
出现在他面前的面孔，阿鲁巴记得。那奇怪的头饰、有点土气的绿色衣服，就是他前几天梦里见到的那个奇怪男人。明明觉得一点都不好笑，他却发现自己的嘴角提了起来。  
“你竟然真的找到了这里。”  
“我可不想被人小看。你不也很想离开这里吗？”  
阿鲁巴听见自己从鼻子里哼笑出声，一种轻蔑与无谓的心情涌上心头。原来他真的无所谓离不开这里——明明是自己的心情，却好像是读到了别人的心思一样。  
但其实阿鲁巴也搞不明白那到底是不是他自己的心情。  
“你找我做什么，说来听听。”  
那个绿衣的男人露出坏笑。这个男人乍看之下没什么凶狠劲，总是有种孩子气的顽劣。  
“肉体的再生与破坏，你不是很擅长这个嘛？告诉我方法，或者帮我个忙，都可以。”  
“一个咒灵，要这种知识做什么？”  
反转术式对于咒灵来说是最轻而易举的事情，对于咒灵来说，这种技术似乎毫无益处。思考着自己也闹不明白的事情，阿鲁巴感觉意识就像是突然被蒙了一层雾，想过的东西转瞬间又忘了。  
“哈哈。我看起来像是咒灵吗？大概是吧。”  
阿鲁巴仔细端详这绿衣的男人。黑白相间的长发，眼睛却像血一样红。他们口中的“咒灵”是什么，阿鲁巴还不明白，但再看看，就觉得这男人很怪异。他和普通的咒灵有一点点说不上来的不同。一丁点的好奇心在心里萌芽。这时候绿衣男人又补上了自己的条件。  
“你要是觉得可以的话，我就帮你找一个容器。这对你来说不是坏事吧？”  
话里透露出一种疯狂。阿鲁巴突然觉得他的条件还算相当有魅力。若能离开这湖底，倒也没什么坏处，毕竟他已经待在这里很久了。  
很久了？难道不是只是做了个梦吗？  
两种不同的想法在自己脑子里相撞，让阿鲁巴有点头疼。可是他的身体不听他使唤，发出干涸的声音：  
“要是能解开封印，你就试试看吧。”  
听到这句话，男人满意的点了点头。他朝阿鲁巴伸出手，将他一把抓住——阿鲁巴这时候才发现，自己并不拥有人的躯体。他好像是某种更小的，可以让人握在掌心里的存在。被对方触碰的一瞬间，一股巨大的力量在湖底震动，又或者，只是阿鲁巴自己的躯体在剧烈抖动着。他的躯壳就好像是正要从水里挣脱，束缚着他的东西逐样断开去，水浪慢慢朝他袭来，他开始觉得有些喘不过气——他就要被水呛到了——他没办法呼吸了——一股冲击之后，阿鲁巴一个惊醒从床上弹了起来。  
是他的房间。他睡在自己床上。  
窗口已经有微微的白光，时针指向5的数字。  
“刚才的……是梦……？”  
阿鲁巴发现自己浑身都在发颤，一股寒气在他的背上游离，久久不能散去。过了好一会儿，那种窒息的感觉逐渐消失，刚刚还觉得无比真实的梦境，好像又渐渐地变得虚无缥缈了。  
头顶的神经突突地跳着。他抓过床边的水杯喝了口水，又躺回了床上。现在他记得的只有那个绿衣的男人了。  
“到底什么啊……鬼压床吗？”  
阿鲁巴心有余悸地嘟囔了一句，又想起罗斯对他说过的话。  
“那些事情，不要去理会才好。”  
尽管只是在心中回忆，但罗斯的声音却让他多了少许安心。慢慢地，阿鲁巴又睡着了，直到平时上学的闹钟再次响起。  
  
  
和前几日不同，就算起了身，那种疲劳的感觉也还是没有消退。一宿仿佛只有浅度睡眠，阿鲁巴不得不拖着疲惫的身子去上学。今天虽然没有下雨，但天色也是阴沉沉的，厚厚的云压低了天空，让人心情也晴朗不起来。  
转动着总觉得怪怪的肩膀，鲁巴一路打着哈欠，边走边漫无目的地回想起各种各样的事情。昨晚的梦虽然足够说得上是噩梦，但是也多亏及时想起了罗斯的话，他还算是睡了一小会儿。这两天罗斯不见踪影，像是根本没有来学校。如果他是在家里养伤那倒还好，但是怎么想都不觉得罗斯会那么老实。  
明明已经是老熟人了，可阿鲁巴总觉得，自己与罗斯之间的距离已经很久没有缩短过。那次抓蝉事件当然可以说是历史上巨大的一步，但在那之后呢？罗斯还是那个神秘的罗斯，阿鲁巴对他的家庭、他的过去一无所知。  
说他好奇心旺盛也罢。阿鲁巴安慰自己说，想知道好朋友的事情也不算什么怪事。至少知道他为什么会受伤也好啊，说不定自己还能帮上点忙。撅起嘴踹飞了路边的一块小石头，就在石头飞起的那一刻，眼前有一个黑色的影子，就好像是电视机里的雪花点一样，响着咔滋咔滋的声音闪现了一下，转瞬间又消失了。  
阿鲁巴愣了一下，没明白过来刚才那是什么。他抬起头，前方是不紧不慢的行人们，不乏许多西装革履的上班族。那咔滋咔滋的映像又在那些人的肩膀上、背上、头上光怪陆离地闪烁了几次，再也找不着了。  
因为消失得实在太快，阿鲁巴没搞清楚到底是自己真的看见了什么东西，还是眼睛在眨眼时捕捉了某些光线。他揉了揉眼，一切正常。  
难道是睡眠不足，眼睛太疲劳了吗？纳闷地皱了皱眉头，但独自烦恼也无济于事。都怪那奇怪的噩梦。迈步继续朝学校走去，却不知道为什么越靠近学校，他的步伐就越是缓慢。仿佛心里有一个声音，让他极不情愿靠近自己的目的地。  
不想上课，对于懒散的阿鲁巴来说是常有的事。可他从未有过这种感受。每前进一步，都仿佛顶着一股巨大的压力。与其说是不想上课，倒不如说是不想靠近那个方位。终于，他在校门口站住了。像往常一样，学生们稀稀拉拉地走进校门，偶尔有人向正在校门口值勤检查风纪的老师问好。而阿鲁巴站在门口，端详着已经见怪不怪的教学楼，明明丝毫没变，却又觉得哪里不一样了。  
一种难以言喻的感觉。总觉得从校舍里传来一种不太好的气息，特别是后山的方向。阿鲁巴自觉自己是个极其普通的人，从未有过灵感之类的超自然经历。可这一刻他衷心地觉得，踏进校舍里不会有什么好事。  
“怎么还不进去？”  
见阿鲁巴杵在校门口不动，当值的教师也开始过来问话。没办法，阿鲁巴只好硬着头皮走进了学校。一开始还很有抵触心理，但往里头走几步，又好像没什么事了。  
一定是自己在吓自己，阿鲁巴这么安慰自己。放学后，他情不自禁地来到社团教室。不仅是罗斯，对于阿鲁巴来说，这里也是少有的安宁之所。要不然也不会每天都往这跑了。一早上的奇怪感觉，让原本就没睡好的阿鲁巴更加疲劳了。他更加想见罗斯了。见到罗斯，和他说点无关紧要的话，或许就能让这种紧张的心情缓和一些了。就算明知道会被笑话，他也想把这奇怪的经历告诉罗斯。只要听过罗斯说的话，自己一定会安下心来吧，就好像昨天晚上一样。毕竟，这种事情无非就是自己过于多虑了。和别人分享打趣一番，必定就会觉得没什么大碍。  
阿鲁巴趴在桌子上，懒洋洋地从裤兜里掏出手机，滑动屏幕。四周没有人，心里的话也不自觉地说出了口。  
“罗斯，你在哪里呢……”  
“在、哪、里。”  
一个回答，几乎是紧接着阿鲁巴地嘟囔，在面前响起。那是一个陌生的声音，不如说，它听起来极度不自然，不像是从人的嗓子里发出来的，更像是某种吱吱怪叫，令人难以忍受。阿鲁巴一下子坐直了身体，寻找那声音的方向。  
生物部的教室不宽敞，但也不小。容得下两排人面对面坐下的长桌，长桌后面是通道。通道的那一头，摆着各种各样的花鸟鱼虫饲养箱和盆栽植物。而那个长得不像任何一种世界上存在的生物的奇怪东西，站在通道上，看也不看阿鲁巴一眼地，直直地朝墙壁的方向走去。  
阿鲁巴惊愕得忘了思考，身体也没法动弹。那东西像是某种野兽，却七零八落地拼接了各种形状。大概有阿鲁巴的胸口那么高，长着腿，脑袋不像是任何一种动物，有着死鱼眼一样可怕的眼瞳。那死鱼眼似乎没有看见阿鲁巴，只是重复着三个字：  
“在、哪、里。”  
它伸长着双手——那倒像是婴儿的手，摸索着往前走去。阿鲁巴只有眼珠子跟随着它移动，大气不敢喘一声。脑子里重复着一些没有意义的惊叹。那是什么？是我眼睛出问题了吗？我该怎么办？这些问题在阿鲁巴脑子里打转的时候，那异形突然嵌入了墙壁——不，是穿过了墙壁，消失不见了。  
阿鲁巴张着闭不上的嘴巴，好一会儿都没有动弹。虽然他不知道那是什么，但直觉告诉它那不是什么好东西。与其说是恐惧，还不如说是一种生理上的厌恶。能离那东西多远，就该离那东西多远。  
它还会回来吗？墙外就是走廊，现在打开门，说不定还能看见它。阿鲁巴不太想看见它，又害怕那东西会突然再次出现。思考了好一会儿后，他终于壮起胆，战战兢兢地打开了教室的门。  
不幸还是万幸，走廊上什么也没有。  
那东西就像幻想一样消失了。  
阿鲁巴脑子里乱成一团麻，但那东西不见了以后，背上冷汗直冒的空气似乎也一起消退了。他觉得腰腿一软，差点就想一个踉跄瘫坐在地上，好不容易扶住教室门把才稳住了身体。  
早上的怪事也好，刚才的怪物也好，难道是自己看见幻觉了吗？搞不好，自己是真的出了什么问题了。  
“罗……斯……”  
他擦掉眼角吓出来的几滴泪水，深呼吸了几口气，试图用好友的话让自己恢复平静。回到桌子前，拿起手机，画面还停留在几天前的对话记录上。


	4. 四

**四、**  


  
“你在哪里？”  
收到阿鲁巴这条信息，罗斯也苦于回答。这两天，城里的下级咒灵源源不断，忙了一整天也应接不暇。天知道他今天跑了多少个地方，甚至也没空打开手机看一眼。就算是蚊子，成群了也会棘手。罗斯和罗斯以外的术师，都在寻找这异常发生的源头。  
那些造不成太大伤害的诅咒，也没有空去打理。罗斯抓住其中的一个小东西，把它打成了碎片。这是他今天收拾的第十个。数字不少，也让他发现了一些蛛丝马迹。有一些事情，是只有他才能发现的。术式是血缘的印记，就算没有残秽，那其中的结构也有一些亲人才懂的玄妙之处。更何况，罗斯的术式与他父亲几乎如出一辙。  
今日所见的咒灵，大部分都与平日所见无异。诅咒都是人落下的污垢，用“人工”或者“天然”来形容，似乎有些奇怪，可罗斯还是发现了，这其中混入了一些“不寻常”的特殊个体。  
微不足道的下级咒灵——它们其中有一些是被人人工制造出来的。做的不留痕迹，但只有罗斯看得出来，那是他父亲的手笔。  
露基梅德斯就在附近。又或者说，至少他来过这附近。这个结论让罗斯几乎丧失冷静，更无暇去理会阿鲁巴平平无奇的讯息了。自从他父亲消失以来，他踏破铁鞋无觅处，几年来求之不得的线索现在终于出现在了眼前。焦躁与愤怒、冲动与兴奋在他胸口冲撞，他好不容易才集中精神去对付眼前的事情。  
罗斯恨不得现在就到露基梅德斯面前，与他清算所有该清算的事情。可这城里的气息实在是太乱了。大小的诅咒横行跋扈，让原本就善于隐藏的露基梅德斯的气息无处可寻。这也正是露基梅德斯要做出一些低级咒灵来扰乱人们的视线。  
——你为什么要到这儿来。  
露基梅德斯有他的目的，他在这里，必然有事要做，而那肯定不是什么好事。毕竟，诅咒师露基梅德斯与其说是人，更不如说已经是诅咒了。  
  
  
二级咒术师露基梅德斯作为诅咒师被通缉是三年前夏日最盛的时候。罗斯在事情发生之后才知道，那个八月，有那么多的咒术师在失踪后化为肉块，散落在故乡和故乡之外的各种角落。降灵术师猎杀事件——若是那时候的他知道，所有被袭击的咒术师都是降灵系的术师，他是不是会更有紧张感呢？是不是就会更加注意克莱尔的安危呢？不管怎样，只有十二岁的他，纵使术式已经觉醒，也绝无法独自解决大人们团结一致都无法解决的事件。  
失踪并且之后也没能找到下落的术师暂且不谈，那些被找到的残骸，也丝毫不留任何残秽。咒术师使用咒术，总会留下一些痕迹，可那些尸块上什么也没找到。调查员甚至没有办法断定，这到底是咒灵做的好事，还是来自于人类内部的灾祸。一切的调查都只是马后炮，他们无法绕到犯人的前面，去阻止那些不幸发生。有什么人能杀死那么多的术师而不留痕迹？就算是最强的战斗员，也没办法做到这样天衣无缝。因此，尽管事情一步步升级，每天失去的人愈来愈多，人人自危、空气紧张到就快产生新的诅咒，也没有人把目光停留在露基梅德斯这一介研究员上，还毫无芥蒂地往他家里送各种线索。  
在罗斯看来，他的父亲只是每天亢奋地接收各种样本，快乐地从里面知道了些什么，喋喋不休地说着一些他听不懂的事情。要是他能早一点听出来父亲话里的端倪，事情是不是就不会走到这一步了呢？  
理智告诉他，那大概只会加快事情进展的速度，又或者，只是受害者换成别人。可对于罗斯来说，仅仅是那样，说不定也是相当的救赎。  
和克莱尔约好的那个周日，他提前去了一趟超市。露基梅德斯从不做家务，连一日三餐，大部分时候也是由罗斯来安排解决。他明显不是一个称职的父亲，但罗斯对此并不感到苦痛。从超市买好下一周的食材，提着大包小包回到家时，时间正好是正午。艳阳当空，没有一丝云朵，远远看不见天际的蔚蓝。蝉鸣声此起彼伏，完全是一派夏天该有的模样。他打开门，发现克莱尔的鞋子已经落在玄关。把食材放到厨房，他往二楼克莱尔的房间走去。  
这一路上没有任何异样。玄关、客厅、餐厅的东西都原样摆放，静悄悄地遵循着日常该有的样子。房子旧了，木地板吱吱作响，直到走上二楼，眼前才现出一片狼藉。  
克莱尔的房间就在楼梯口，那房门大开着，一些房间里的东西不自然地落在了走廊上。这时候罗斯还没有多想，毕竟克莱尔从来就不算是一个仔细收拾的人，只以为是克莱尔在搞什么名堂，把东西落得到处都是。他走到门口，正打算埋怨几句，却被眼前的景象镇住了。  
那里本应有一个温和而充满力量的少年，笑着对他说西碳你回来了。自从他失去了兄长以来，克莱尔已经充当他的兄长很多年了。但门的那边，先出现的却是洞开的窗户，热风灌注进来，铺开一片刺眼的苍蓝色——就和曾经的克莱尔的眼睛一样的颜色。但那双眼睛现在已经是鲜红色的了。  
“呀，西碳，你回来了？”  
一具看起来是他父亲的身体倒在地上，半边已经不自然的缺落了。  
“克……”  
唾液卡在喉咙中间，他没有把名字念完。罗斯对克莱尔的房间里有什么非常清楚，毕竟他不仅要帮克莱尔打扫，还要替他照顾他一屋子的昆虫与动物。而现在，原本装好的虫盒都被打翻在地，活物在地上四处乱爬着；抽屉里原本就乱的课本和纸片飞得到处都是。那不像是翻乱的结果，更像是打斗的痕迹，椅子和坐垫倒伏在角落。那具还不知道有没有气息的身体下流出汪汪地鲜血，一点一点地淌到克莱尔脚边，浸红了他脚掌的轮廓。与平日充满生活感的杂乱相比，此刻这个房间就像是异界，让人毛骨悚然。  
“克？哦。不，我不是克莱尔。啊，只成功了一半呢。我的身体不能用了……不过也无所谓了。不用担心，克莱尔没死，虽然死了是会方便一点啦。”  
“克莱尔”，不，占据了克莱尔的身体的灵魂用克莱尔的嗓音，若无其事地说着罗斯一点都听不懂的话。但是罗斯认得这说话的口气。他的父亲在实验室里做学问时，就是这样说话的。  
“啊，等等。对哦！现在你认不出我是谁。哈哈哈，看我都忘了。”  
为什么还笑得出来啊。胃里的东西翻腾倒海地往上冲。罗斯遏制着强烈地吐意，用自己也没听过地干哑声音说到：  
“露基梅德斯……你……”  
“啊，你认出来了？真厉害，这就是父子之情吗？可是直呼爸爸名字不太礼貌哦。”  
“你……你做了什么啊——呃！”  
话音未落，罗斯就被一股力量拍倒在地。曾经是友人的躯壳，像咒灵一样伸长了手臂，径直袭来。怪物一般的形状与力道，让罗斯脑子嗡嗡直响，要爬起来，却不尽人意。虽然没有明显的外伤，但身体遭受这样猛烈地撞击，就算是内出血也不足为奇。  
“哈哈，还能这样啊。好厉害哦。”  
他的父亲用友人的声音自言自语，兀地扯掉了那伸长出来的手。纵使被切断，那手也依然死死地摁着他，而他友人身体的断面上，没用两秒就又长出了新的肢体。  
那已经不是人类了。罗斯的脑子里重复着这个事实。  
那凝聚了对他来说最重要的两个灵魂的全新生物朝他走来，像晚饭时常有的那样，喋喋不休起来。  
“西碳西碳，爸爸实验好像失败了呢。就算浪费了那么多术师的身体，也没办法给妈妈做一个身体呢。怎么办呢，到底要怎么办才能复活妈妈呢。呐，西碳和爸爸的术式是一样的吧？以后能不能一起做研究啊？”  
露基梅德斯说的话，他一个字都听不懂。想说点什么，却被那死摁着自己的四肢掐得喘不过气来。那断肢仿佛还有生命，缠绕着勒紧了罗斯的身体，骨头和肉就像要被搅碎了一样。  
“还以为克莱尔的身体能让我有什么新发现呢，结果中途不小心融合到一起啦。为什么会这样呢，哦，是不是因为他发动了反转术式的关系啊。嗯，一定是这样。总之身体又没做成，现在却变成两个人用一个身体了呢。我自己的那个好像不能用了。”  
“你……疯了吗……把克莱尔……还回来……”  
罗斯使出吃奶的劲，才断断续续地挤出了几个字。  
“嗯？那可不行。都合到一起了，分不开了。而且，爸爸还有事情要做，还不可以死。”  
“你——”  
这真的是他的父亲吗？虽然他知道露基梅德斯是个不着调的人，可从未想过他会如此走火入魔。又说不定，是自己无意之间给了自己一种暗示，对露基梅德斯疯狂的一面视而不见。  
因为是区区二级的研究员，所以没有人想到露基梅德斯可以杀死那么多术师；因为是住在一个屋檐下的叔叔，克莱尔没有想到会在家里惨遭毒手；因为是自己的父亲，罗斯没有想到罪恶竟然就在自己身边，还恍惚地以为外面的事情与自己家没有太大的关系。  
想到这，懊悔几乎要把罗斯给吃了。凉凉的泪水无法控制地滑落，他大叫着：  
“可恶……为什么……露基梅德斯！！杀了你！！！”  
“哈哈，说什么呢。”露基梅德斯站起身，对罗斯的哭喊无动于衷，“啊，有人来了。我该走了。”  
楼下传来了人声和脚步声，也许是住在附近的二代目察觉了屋里的异样。露基梅德斯爬上了窗台，又回头看了罗斯一眼。  
“西碳，屋里就拜托你打扫了。清空了也可以哦。”  
那一瞬间，罗斯忘记了呼吸。他觉得，说话的并不是他父亲，而是他本来应该见到的发小。克莱尔还活着，或者说，还存在于那诅咒的漩涡之中。他绝望的心底浮起一丝不该有的希望，可说话的人已经对儿子，又或者说友人，失去了兴趣。  
“等……等！”  
“拜拜，西碳。”  
那抹红色从窗台消失了，就像被夏日吃掉了一般。之后的一段时间，罗斯的记忆是断了片的。他被赶来的大人们搭救，送进了咒术师的医院，半睡半醒地在病床里躺了一个月。这期间，有许多大人来问他话，也有人来向他解释情况：露基梅德斯就是一连串事件的犯人。  
露基梅德斯没有忘记自己妻儿的死。人死不能复苏，从某个时候起，他萌生了用降灵术召回妻子灵魂的想法。只是通过降灵术师的术式降灵，必定会受到术师本人意志的干扰，无法在真正意义上为他的妻子获取一个躯体。他需要一个长久的、只为妻子存在的躯壳。为了能够顺利进行实验，他研究出了不留下残秽的手段，袭击与降灵仪式相性良好的降灵术师。从露基梅德斯留下的研究记录里可以推测，他尽力用刀枪等武器杀死术师，并尝试将术师的咒力催变为诅咒。没有成功的那些，就留下了完整的尸体；成功了一半的，就留下了奇怪的肉块。这也是事件里遇害方式多样的原因。  
如此反复，露基梅德斯势必也被诅咒缠身。被他杀死的咒术师、还有他自身的情绪，最终都变为诅咒落在了他的身上。在谁也没发现的时候，露基梅德斯的身体早就有一半是诅咒了。那一半，在露基梅德斯的灵魂离开时，也立刻腐烂了去。所以那血泊之中留下的，才是残缺的身体。  
露基梅德斯想要夺取他人的躯体。他身上的诅咒，是要吞噬他人的诅咒。但凡露基梅德斯杀一个人，那诅咒就会撕扯着他，去吞掉眼前的一切。而克莱尔作为最后的试验台，大约是在生命垂危之际发动了术式反转。将灵魂召唤到自己身上的术式，强行要将侵占自己的异物排挤出去。最终才以那样不完全的形式，留存在了身体里。  
也就是说，露基梅德斯和克莱尔确实已经不是人类了。他们是融为一体的诅咒，带着两个灵魂。只要是咒术师，若与其相遇，就有祓除他的责任。  
露基梅德斯的所作所为，罗斯无法原谅。但他更难以接受，露基梅德斯在自己不知道的地方被别的咒术师祓除。这或许不是罗斯的错，可他自己并不这么觉得。只要他还活在世上，他就有义务亲手了结露基梅德斯。他发誓，他一定要当第一个找到露基梅德斯的人。必须比谁都快，比谁都早。  
——说不定，这样他还有可能把克莱尔救回来。  
可他又怎么敢做这样的奢望？他的好友与父亲都已经是诅咒了。  
  
露基梅德斯的事情成为了咒术师界的一个禁忌。这般丑事，实在让古旧的咒术师组织难以接受。虽然罗斯已经预定好要进入东京都立咒术高专就读，可他显然是个谁也不愿接手的烫手山芋。幸得二代目一家的欣然接纳，罗斯还能像现在这样过上些许普通的初中生生活。这其中，在社团里与阿鲁巴度过的平凡时光，几乎可以说是一片绿洲。在那个教室里，他可以片刻间的忘记自己必须要做的事情，假装自己只是一个学生。就像梦境一样柔软，却不得不有一天要面对现实。  
你根本没有陪别人玩过家家的权力。  
是时候该从梦里醒过来了。  
罗斯没有回复信息，便熄灭了手机屏幕。


	5. 五

**五、**  
  
  
那之后，阿鲁巴一直没有收到罗斯的回复，也没有在学校碰见他。心想罗斯可能是真的比较忙，阿鲁巴也不太好意思以自己的妄想为由骚扰他。那之后，阿鲁巴平安无事地过了几天，没有再看见任何奇怪的东西，也没有再做噩梦。这让他稍微喘了口气，但心头的疑云始终没有散开。奇怪的谣言依然在四处散播，没有减弱的趋势，有不少人都描述得天花乱坠，仿佛自己真的见过阿鲁巴梦里见过的那个绿衣男人；但只有阿鲁巴知道，梦里的那个男人，和他们谁说的都不一样。他既不是可爱的男孩子，也不是帅气的年轻男人，在他身上没有人的气息，只像是有着人的模样的别的东西。  
每天他确实会觉得学校散发着一种不太好的感觉，这种感觉从未减弱，反而像是一天天在变强。又或者说，是阿鲁巴对那种感觉的感应力在增强。  
坐立不安的阿鲁巴没有再回到社团教室闲坐着。不知道去哪里可以寻得线索的他，最终来到了学校的图书室。幻想、灵异、民俗……或许看一看这方面的书，能给他一些解答。对神神鬼鬼的东西从来没有兴趣的阿鲁巴，怎么也没想到自己有一天会走到这类书的书架，翻开那些一看就觉得很玄乎的纸面。  
没有任何相关知识，找起来也只是大海捞针。不会有书直接解答他，昨天他看到的是什么东西，更没有书会直接告诉他“为什么你会觉得学校看起来怪怪的，而且那种怪怪的感觉很难形容”。迷迷糊糊地看了好几本，太阳就下山了。夕阳照得四处一片橙红的时候，阿鲁巴收拾书包打算回家。走出走廊，突然又看见了那天他看见的东西。  
那个东西——阿鲁巴不知道该叫它什么，但它确实就是那天他看到的那个玩意——正杵在走廊的丁字路口，看起来完全没有要动弹的样子。要下楼，无论如何都得从它前面经过。  
一时间，阿鲁巴不知道该怎么办才好。他实在是不想从那东西前面走过，可是他总不能一直守在这里。等了15分钟，那东西也没有要移动的迹象，干等下去不是办法。  
“假装我什么也没看见……应该就可以了吧？”  
他又想起罗斯说过的话。只要自己看不着也听不见，那东西大约就不会对自己有兴趣吧？这样为自己壮胆，阿鲁巴保持冷静，目光好不斜视的看着前方，顺着原路走过去。  
不自觉地就走得有点快。当他与那东西擦肩而过的时候，他又听见那东西和昨天一样在念叨“在哪里”之类的怪话。幸运的是，阿鲁巴的猜测确实没有错，只要他不去看那东西，那东西也没有要搭理阿鲁巴的样子。  
直到跑出校门口，阿鲁巴才松了一口气。有一瞬间他甚至很想明天告假不来学校，可一想到回来学校还有可能找到罗斯，就又觉得还是该硬着头皮来上学。第二天，他没敢再去图书室，生怕那东西又在同一个位置。万万没想到，就在他从社团教室走出来的时候，他发现那东西又换了个地方站岗。  
没事的，没事的，昨天不也安全离开了吗。只要假装看不见就没事了。  
他深呼吸了几口气，努力安抚自己的紧张情绪。同时，他也有了一个比较大胆的想法：一直畏惧下去也不是办法，总得找个解决的出路。与其在没有干系的书籍里瞎找，能直接从那东西身上获得信息会不会更好？  
阿鲁巴做出了一个大胆的决定。他掏出手机，一边按着一边往前走。走到那东西跟前时，停下来操作了一会儿手机，假装是在打字的样子，眼光绝不离开手机屏幕。在此期间，那东西也依然振振有词。出乎意料的是，他说的话，与昨天明显不一样了。  
“找到了、找到了、找到了。”  
不再是“在哪里”，而变成“找到了”。阿鲁巴竖起了耳朵。  
“今晚、就杀掉。”  
听到这样的字眼，阿鲁巴并没有立刻反应过来其中的意义。很快，那东西又机械性地重复了起来：  
“找到了、今晚、就杀掉、全部杀掉、杀掉、杀、杀掉。”  
就像是被浇了一盆冷水后立刻站到寒风里一般，一股刺骨地寒意从阿鲁巴的脚底爬到头顶。不久前的自己竟然还在心存侥幸，以为只要大家对这东西视而不见，就不会产生什么危害。但现在阿鲁巴完完全全不这么觉得了。这东西果然是什么不好的东西。虽然阿鲁巴没有关于它的知识，但丝毫不觉得它在虚张声势。  
——今晚，有人会死吗？  
一滴冷汗从阿鲁巴的额前滑落。就在阿鲁巴内心的动摇的那一刻，那东西也像是察觉到了阿鲁巴的变化一般，眼球突然转动了一下，看向了阿鲁巴的方向。察觉到大事不妙的阿鲁巴快步离开了走廊，努力地压抑着自己的紧张情绪，终于，那东西没有跟上来。  
阿鲁巴冲出校门，几乎是用跑的，一路往自己家狂奔。不晓得是不是错觉，还是因为刚才的事让阿鲁巴的神经紧张到了极致，他觉得路上的黑影比前几天他上学时变得更多了。而且——他似乎可以很清楚地看见它们了。那些黑色的闪电并不是转瞬即逝的，而是实实在在地存在的。在那之前他只能模糊地看到影子，而现在，他眼里的是一些黑色的游丝，缠绕在一些行人身上。  
简直就像是污垢。身上有污垢的人，一个个看起来也精神疲惫。阿鲁巴觉得自己的世界变得愈来愈奇怪，这让他很想嚎啕大哭，可他总得忍到回自己房间。冲进自己卧室的那一刻，他坐在地上傻了好一会儿，才躺到了自己软乎乎的床垫上。  
干脆睡一觉吧。说不定睡醒就会轻松许多了。这么想着他把自己卷进被窝里，可脑子里却全是刚才看到的东西。那怪物诅咒一般的话语让他无法入睡，耳边都是那尖叫一般的声音。  
不可思议的是，阿鲁巴并不觉得那怪物是在说自己。那怪物大概不是在找自己，要“杀死”的对象大约也不是。但就算自己没有遭受死亡威胁，显而易见地，就有别人在面临危险。那东西要杀的是什么？是人吗？是学校里的人吗？要杀几个人？不管答案是什么，都让人毛骨悚然。  
终于，阿鲁巴还是从床上爬了起来。他不知道该怎么办，但他总觉得自己不能放任不管。阿鲁巴不知道，这也是他身上罗斯欣赏的特质之一。尽管只是个普通的中学生，但阿鲁巴总有自己内心的正义。对于有麻烦的人，他永远不会袖手旁观。此刻，这种特质正催促着阿鲁巴去做点什么。要是真的有什么人因此丢了性命，阿鲁巴绝不会那与自己无关。  
必须要阻止那东西作恶。这么想着，阿鲁巴从家里翻出一根旧的棒球棍，走出家门，骑上自行车往学校赶去。他心里毫无计划，也不知道自己能不能阻止那别人看不见的怪物。最好他的担心是徒劳的，一切都只是自己的幻觉。但不管怎么样，他得回学校看看。  
再回到校门口时，天已经完全黑了，大门也紧锁着。夜里的学校，看起来比白天更加阴森，校舍就如同怪物一般蠢动。阿鲁巴咽了口口水，翻墙溜进了学校里。  



	6. 六

**六、**  
  
  
诅咒是何物？  
自从术式觉醒以来，露基梅德斯就日日夜夜在思考这个问题。他在这个事情上，比许多咒术师都有发言权。血缘赋予他的能力，让一切的诅咒与术式在他面前都一丝不挂：对术式进行解构，对咒力进行解析，只要了解了其中的规律，那改变其形态也不是难事。乍一听是无法直接发动攻击的能力，却有着多彩的应用可能。  
解构诅咒的过程是非常奇特的，只有露基梅德斯这个施术者才知道那是什么感觉。直白地说，不管是人还是诅咒，世界上的一切东西一旦解析到最小，那就只是单纯的物质单位了。反复地碰触诅咒，就好像是一次次地在境界线上试探，不管是自己作为人的界线，还是诅咒区别于人的界限。  
术式觉醒几年以后，露基梅德斯就已经不太能区分人与诅咒真正的区别是什么了。咒术师本该是最了解诅咒的恶劣性质的人，但对于露基梅德斯这种感觉可谓相当模糊。身为人类，却对诅咒有浓烈的兴趣。他感谢自己的术式，让他能知道他想要知道的东西。他也没有选择上最前线的战场，而是埋头做研究。咒术师人手匮乏，就连这样也可以获得收入。对于露基梅德斯来说，消灭诅咒从来都是一个无趣的选择，满足自己的好奇心才是第一要务。若不是因为诅咒与人类早已形成无法共存亡的格局，他恐怕会一辈子在诅咒中溺死去吧。  
把他拉回人类一侧的毫无疑问是西西里。在露基梅德斯眼里，西西里是最正统的那种咒术师。有适量的正义感，却又是现实主义者。豪爽勇猛，但不失女性的温柔。为了她，露基梅德斯舍得将目光从诅咒上移开，勉强停留在人类的此岸。只要有西西里在，他就不会踏出最后的一步，可他却永远的失去了她。  
咒术师总是被诅咒杀死的。露基梅德斯懂得这个道理，但也仅仅是作为事实接受了而已。知道噩耗的那一刻，他还是没有办法憎恨诅咒，没有办法憎恨他的好奇心。他憎恨西西里的死亡，却无法将自己的恨意发泄在自己一直以来醉心的东西上。  
他的平衡就此崩溃了。如何填补自己内心的空洞，还没得出结论时，他就已经先动起了手。没有西西里的世界是不完整的，没有诅咒的世界也是不完整的。就算把杀了西西里的诅咒亲手除掉，也无法改变这个事实，甚至两败俱伤。  
露基梅德斯从来都是个任性的男人。  
就算是最高级的反转术式，也没有办法复活死人。那么召回灵魂呢？关键就在于如何准备合适的容器了。  
思考这些的时候，露基梅德斯并没有过多少踌躇。他没有想过这是否会违背西西里的意志，也没有想过是否会对他人造成伤害。不能否认的是，他已经把他的好奇心放在第一位了。单纯的降灵术永远需要施术者。施术者死了，术式也就中止了；但若施术者没死，又怎么会让出自己的身体呢？失去灵魂把控的肉体，很快就会化作单纯的肉块了。  
露基梅德斯很快得出了符合他口味的方案——用咒力做一个身体，就像咒灵一样。遗憾的是，就算是露基梅德斯的术式，也没有办法凭空造出一个咒力的躯壳。自然剥落的诅咒里总有诅咒自己的意识，一个完全空洞的躯壳，只能靠自己亲手去寻找制作的方法了。  
只要用非咒术的方法杀死咒术师，他们死亡的时候就有可能转为诅咒。掐好时间点，或许可以利用。只要用咒术把尸体糟蹋一番，就不会有人发现真正的死因是因为他开了枪动了刀子——本来，做过实验的材料就不一定能维持原型。  
降灵术师无疑是最合适的。麻烦的是，人将死时的诅咒总是会冲着加害者袭来。那些诅咒与路基梅德斯相融合，渐渐也忘记了原来的形状，与路基梅德斯的愿望相呼应，只期望将有形的躯体据为己有。身体过半都化为了吃人的诅咒时，露基梅德斯开始懒得去区分哪些是诅咒的愿望，哪些是他自己的愿望了。  
那些诅咒牵引着他，总是企图与人类融为一体。就像是粘上就无法去除的胶水一样，哪怕克莱尔已经发动了术式反转，也无法把他和它们剔除出去。被诅咒吞噬的肉体也变为了诅咒，虽然露基梅德斯身上的诅咒被克莱尔的术式强行挤了出去，但融合已经不可反转。露基梅德斯获得了新生肉体的控制权，却也没能把克莱尔彻底消除。  
对于露基梅德斯来说，这毫无疑问是未成功的实验。他不可能用这么半调子的方法去找回西西里。他必须寻找全新的办法。但是既然他已经是咒灵了，是不是思路就可以更开阔一点呢？  
他还没有放弃。  
拥有了咒灵的身体后，他的术式能做到还是人类时不能做到的许多事情。反转术式变得极其简单，他可以自在地再生自己的肉体；他可以直接改变诅咒的意志，让它们为自己所用。只要他有那个心思，随时可以组建自己的军队。但死而复生，从无到有，他还是做不到。  
他想起曾经在文献上读到过的特技咒灵。上千年没有再出现过的那个咒灵，据说曾经拥有近乎完美的破坏与再创造的能力。将生命的最小单位活性化——只要他有那个想法，说不定从无到有也不是难事。如果能与他说上话，或许会有些什么头绪。  
他想和他聊聊。毕竟他的目的就是寻找那终极的方法。  
——寻找方法？难道不是为了复活西西里吗。  
最近的露基梅德斯，这方面的思路总是恍惚不清的。他不知道，是他自己给自己下了诅咒。让他变得更像一个执念的，不是别人，正是他自己。他越来越像咒灵了。露基梅德斯在这方面从来都顽直得可怕，他没有多去思考那传说中的咒灵会不会理会自己，仅仅凭简单粗暴的冲动就去行动了。  
一个人找不到，那就发动虾兵蟹将去找。有人阻挠他，那就用更多的方法去阻挠对方。毕竟他信手拈来就可以让咒灵为自己所动，仿佛造物主一般。他对那些喽罗没有兴趣，所以也不知道经他改造的咒灵们都会显示出他的特性，和他们生来的性质混合在一起，某种程度上体现出主人的状态。当他在四处寻找古老的封印时，他放出的下级咒灵们也一边念叨着“在哪里”，四处徘徊着。  
就算到手了目标的物件，那封印也不是那么好解开的。波尔雷德的心脏碎片——深藏于水底，彻底失去了气息的咒灵的一部分，在几天之后才被露基梅德斯彻底解放开来。只要找一个合适的器皿，完成约定，就可以与他尽情地“畅谈”了。  
为了解开这个封印，露基梅德斯费劲了全力。在去找器皿之前，他还得先让自己休息休息。条件允许的话，去汇聚了人类思念的地方“充能”，对现在这副咒灵的身体来说是个更有效率的选择。  
露基梅德斯毫不犹豫地选择了学校。他正是在这所学校的后山找到了波尔雷德，不管从哪个方面来讲，那都是个肮脏意念沉淀的好地方。  
只是，在本该好好休息的时候被不想见到的人打扰，那就是他意料之外的事情了。  
“露基梅德斯……”  
出现在他面前的，是他好久不见的儿子。这么说来，他好像确实在这座城市上学。  
“西碳……好巧啊。”  
与黑着一张脸的罗斯不同，露基梅德斯的表情几乎没有变化。他手里还拿着刚刚解开的咒物，正幽然地发着蓝色的光。  
这一个夜晚，所有的演员都在学校里齐聚了。  



	7. 七

**七、**  
  
  
咒力及其输出术式的解构与修改，这就是罗斯和露基梅德斯共同继承的术式。如果说露基梅德斯把自己的术式在研究上运用到了极限，那罗斯发展的就是这份能力完全不同的侧面。  
总有一天他会找到露基梅德斯，不管能否听到他的自白，都免不了一场战斗。败北很有可能意味着死亡，更意味着自己将一无所获。露基梅德斯很可能不会好好地与他说话，那罗斯就必须先掌握说话的资本。  
理论上，罗斯可以做到的事情，露基梅德斯也可以做到。但罗斯深知，在战斗方面，他的父亲的术式使用方法可以说是非常粗糙。就算他现在能做到一些超越人类条框的事情，本质也不会有变化。既然如此，那只要他肯在运用上下苦功夫，就可以出其不意。  
与父亲的关注点相反，他关注的是他自身。改变自己咒力的输出形式，意味着可以将咒力以自己想要的形态放出。是矛是盾，全凭自己的体量。咒力可以是武器的形状，也可以是保护自己的屏障。硬度、数量、种类，都可以随意变换。只要读取了对方的术式，他也可以根据对方的弱点做出改变。这需要他拥有更高的解读速度，而不间断的锻炼让罗斯很好地掌握了这种战斗方式。  
但是，只要露基梅德斯的术式还拥有与自己相同的性质，仅靠这一点，还不够。他不可以让父亲知道自己的底牌——于是术式反转应运而生。虽然还未成熟，但至少他可以做到不让父亲解构他的术式。  
这可谓是仅为了这一战而打磨出的剑，是目前罗斯可以达到的极限。  
细长的剑柄出现在手里，罗斯把神经削到极致。一边提防着露基梅德斯的突然袭击，一边质问。  
“你来这里做什么。”  
难以想象露基梅德斯会毫无目的地出现在这里，而他手里拿着的东西，恐怕至少是一级以上的咒物。正是因为感受到了那东西的气息，罗斯才会赶到学校。就在罗斯皱着眉头警惕眼前敌人时，露基梅德斯的面色却突然明亮了起来。  
“糟糕……真的是西碳呢！嗯？过去好几年了吧，你也长大了呢！哇——”  
他像个孩子一样闹腾了起来，那表情与罗斯所知的过去的友人如出一辙。就好像他真的回来了一样。  
“你那是什么用咒力做的剑啊。啊，还可以这么用的吗？你还挺会的嘛——”  
毫无紧张感。罗斯打断了露基梅德斯的话。  
“不回答的话我现在就把你剁了。”  
“好吓人！有你这么和爸爸说话的吗！以前也是经常对爸爸动拳头……好啦好啦说就说嘛。”  
简直胡闹。罗斯拼命忍住自己想冲上去的冲动，忍受着露基梅德斯不紧不慢的说明。  
“这个啊，是波尔雷德的心脏碎片哦。我正在给他找个‘容器’呢。”  
波尔雷德的心脏碎片——果然没有猜错，那确实是特级咒物。虽然在几百年前遗失后就再也没有人见过它的踪影，所以罗斯也只是在书上看到过这个名字。上千年前引发大灾难的特级咒灵，最后被自己的孪生胞弟亲手讨伐。心脏被切为数片封印，但却在历史的乱世中失去了踪影。也不知道露基梅德斯是怎么找到那种东西的，更重要的是，找来干什么。  
“你想复活特级咒灵吗。这对你有什么好处？”  
“我想知道他的术式啊。‘再生与破坏’——和我们的分析与修改不一样，是连从零到有都不是妄想的细胞活性化能力呢。”  
“……你还没放弃妈妈的事情。”  
露基梅德斯终于收起了孩童般好奇的表情，哼笑道。  
“那当然。要是西碳现在想加入的话，我还是很欢迎的哦？”  
“闭嘴！”  
罗斯再一次明白，他的父亲已经再也回不去了。只要他还活在世上，就会积累更多的罪恶。在他的眼里，人的生命已经不再是尊贵的东西，只不过是他实验的石子罢了。就连母亲逝去的面影，也只不过是他自欺欺人的借口罢了。  
一蹬地面，用咒力加速过的步伐将罗斯送到了露基梅德斯的面前。银光闪过，本该将目标的两手切落，却没能奏效。不知从哪里涌上来的低级咒灵介入到二人之间，成为了血淋淋的盾牌，在罗斯的攻击之下化为黑烟。眼睛还未适应视野中的变化时，露基梅德斯的两手就像以前一样猛地伸出了不协调的长度，朝罗斯袭来。  
千钧一发之际，罗斯分离出剑的质量，在身体上包覆了一层防护。吃住这一记重拳让他又与露基梅德斯拉开了距离，但没有受伤。没有给对方思考的时间，罗斯又再次上前，这回他切掉了露基梅德斯的双腿，但那四肢仅是转瞬间又恢复了原状。  
露基梅德斯歪嘴一笑，与罗斯拉开了距离。打响响指的下一刻，罗斯的两侧扑上来两只庞然大物。露基梅德斯的能力当然不仅限于对低等的四级咒灵动手，就算是二级的怪物，他也还有存货。只要他手里还拿着那个特级咒物，替换的咒灵取之不尽。被更高级的诅咒所吸引，即使是现在，也有诸多的诅咒正朝学校聚来。  
虽然罗斯拉下了结界的“帐”，但那特级咒物在露基梅德斯手里明显不会有什么好事。他找到露基梅德斯的事，没有对任何人说，现在也是单兵作战。就算不能把露基梅德斯祓除或捕捉，也不能让他拿走波尔雷德的心脏碎片。一旦失败，结果显而易见。露基梅德斯一定会挨个试水，直到他找到合适波尔雷德的器皿。而无法适应波尔雷德的肉体会怎样，更是无需明说。  
没时间与无关紧要的咒灵耗费时间，罗斯把咒力聚集在掌心，给咒灵一拳的时候同时再构了咒灵结构的一半，巨大的躯体像被戳破的气球一样炸开了一半，剩下的一半轰然倒下。少了二分之一的麻烦，另一只也变得手到擒来，三下五除二，罗斯就重新锁定了露基梅德斯。  
“呃，真的假的啊。”  
露基梅德斯咋舌，朝罗斯扔出了单纯的咒力攻击，但罗斯一一闪过，最终一个过肩摔将露基梅德斯掀倒在地，一手掐住他拿着咒物的手，一手举起了剑。为了适应两人间的距离，剑的尺寸变短了些，但刀锋却更加锋利。  
“你要杀了我吗？”  
询问中带着笑意。近看，那果然是克莱尔的面庞。但退一万步讲，这也只是他父亲诅咒过的躯壳罢了。克莱尔的灵魂就算还在其中，也再无法变回人类。与其让克莱尔继续痛苦，还不如让他作为人死去。只要克莱尔还沉睡，那他杀的就是他的父亲。  
你可能再也没有这个机会了，不要犹豫！  
牙齿不停歇地打颤，呼吸也急促起来，身体就像不是自己的。月光之下，露基梅德斯的眼睛是血一样的红色，曾经克莱尔拥有漂亮的蓝色眼睛早已不见踪影。  
快动手，我让你快动手！  
在心里痛骂自己，剑却迟迟挥不下去。一抹温热的东西划过了他的脸颊，落在了露基梅德斯的脸上。  
“果然，西碳还是西碳呢。”  
露基梅德斯也没有动弹，争斗中，心脏的碎片滚落到一旁，但他也没忙着去捡。  
“要你当咒术师，还是太勉强了吧？从以前你就是个善良的孩子呢。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“就是因为这样，你才会一直是个脆弱的人类呢。”  
“妈妈也是人类啊！”  
为什么要舍弃作为人的生命啊。不仅夺走那么多人的未来，就连自己的身体也一并葬送。难道他的父亲以为这样就能让母亲开心吗？他的父亲必定是疯了，但那还是他的父亲啊。日日夜夜，罗斯都在寻求其中的答案，却百思不得其解。  
罗斯的这句话，让露基梅德斯终于收起了笑容。失去表情的面孔看起来确实像个亡灵般了无生气了，只剩下非人的疯狂。  
“西西里就是西西里啊。”  
是什么都无所谓，有区别的只是西西里“在”与“不在”。这就是现在露基梅德斯的全部逻辑。被这一瞬间的露基梅德斯所震慑，罗斯脑里有了两秒的空白。这两秒的空白，足以让露基梅德斯造出新的帮手。察觉到身后的气息时，就连罗斯自己也知道来不及了。  
“罗斯！危险！”  
那个声音突然出现了。一个绝对不该出现在这种场合，但罗斯绝不会认错的声音。拿着一根球棍的阿鲁巴从旁飞扑出来，用力往那咒灵身上挥了一棍。这点攻击对二级的咒灵当然不会有效，它一挥手，就把阿鲁巴拍飞了出去。  
“阿鲁巴！”  
情急之下，罗斯将防御集中到阿鲁巴身上，自己则是毫无防备地接住了咒灵的一击。那劲道足以让罗斯吐出血来，滚落到一边。他反射性地做好了承受摔落的身势，伤不致命，但也算是遭到了重创，施加在阿鲁巴身上的术式也随之失效。阿鲁巴虽然被摔了个头冒金星，但并无大碍。正想起身奔到罗斯身边，却发现露基梅德斯——也就是阿鲁巴梦里的那个绿衣男人，已经站到了自己的面前。  
他看起来心情很不好。  
“你是谁啊？中途杀出来。”  
看起来露基梅德斯对于被打扰这件事颇有意见。罗斯注意到那特级咒物又回到了露基梅德斯手上，直觉大事不妙。  
“阿鲁巴，快逃！”  
“西碳你先不要说话。”  
露基梅德斯伸长了手臂将罗斯整个人按进了地面里。连着吃了两击的罗斯一时间彻底没法起身了。那手缩回来后，又掐住了阿鲁巴的脖子，把他整个人提了起来。阿鲁巴痛苦地瞪着腿，却没办法发出一点声音。  
“真碍事啊。要不先拿你来试试吧？”  
“不、住手——”  
罗斯大喊，但也不能阻止露基梅德斯把波尔雷德的碎片塞进了阿鲁巴的右胸里。他的手直接捅进了阿鲁巴的胸口，一汪红色的血喷了出来。  
不知道为什么阿鲁巴会出现在这里，更不能接受只在短短的几分钟里情况就发生了这样的变化。是他太弱了吗？没错，是他太弱了。他对他的父亲手下留情，他没能决绝地祓除诅咒，他做了咒术师最不该做的事情。说什么有责任亲自清算过去的事，自以为是的对自己夸下海口，最终却只能落下这步田地。  
“你在哪里？”  
阿鲁巴给他发的最后的信息掠过脑海。本以为是自己在主动远离，但现在他却很可能永远失去了他不舍得放手的东西。  
——难道他又要孤身一人了吗？  
“住、住手啊啊啊啊啊！”  
无法动弹的他支撑起身体，发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。  



	8. 八

**八、**  
  
  
夜里的学校比自己想象的更加恐怖。阿鲁巴拿着球棍防身，来到自己下午看见怪物的走廊，却什么也没找见。他也想过是不是回家，但又觉得心里咯噔咯噔直跳，还是四处开始寻找那怪物的踪迹。  
当他走到中庭的时候，发现天空比刚才自己来的时候更黑了。并不是因为太阳下山，而像是被涂上了一片黑色，感觉非常奇怪。隐约地，他好像听见操场有声音。向着操场的方向望去，居然就看见了他在找的那个怪物。  
平日看见那个怪物，那怪物总是一动不动，但现在却以相当快地速度往操场移动。说是移动，是因为它看起来不像是在跑，也不像是在飞，就好像是贴着地面挪了过去，视觉效果相当恶心。阿鲁巴强装镇定，也快跑着追上前去，一会儿就看见了操场开阔的空地。本以为会看见空无一人的夜色，实际却是让人难以置信的光景。  
他找了许多天的社团同学——罗斯，正拿着剑与异形战斗。而站在他对面的，是他梦里见到过的那个绿衣男人。阿鲁巴停下了脚步。在梦里，他没有这个感觉，但现在他却明确地可以感受到，那个绿衣男散发着和他正在追的小怪物同类的气息。  
一种让人浑身发寒的、不想靠近的不详气息。  
他正在追赶的那个小怪物也朝罗斯扑去，被罗斯一刀斩落了。之后罗斯把那个绿衣男人按在地上，两人似乎说了些什么。他听不清，但也不觉得是自己能够贸然上前的情形，正头疼该怎么办的时候，他发现又有怪物冒出来，正打算从背后袭击罗斯。  
阿鲁巴几乎是想也没想地就冲了上去。而之后的事情太风驰电掣，像他这样的外行人根本是稀里糊涂。胸口一阵剧痛过后，视野就像是被洒了一桶黑色的油漆。黏糊糊的黑色浇满了他的整个世界，整个人颤抖着却呼吸不到氧气，陷进了完全乌黑的泥潭里。  
到底发生了什么。那怪物和罗斯有关系吗？那个绿色衣服的男人又是？难道他们想杀了罗斯？那个怪物说的今晚要杀人，说的是罗斯吗？  
一个个问题从他心里冒出来，可他说不定在没得到答案前就要死了。就连阿鲁巴也能感觉得到，死亡的气息正在朝他步步逼近。  
“那倒也不是。那种低级咒灵只是在感应到主人意志的同时，又混合了自己的意念，漏出些没什么意义的字眼罢了。”  
一个声音从他身后出现。距离很近。那个人的手掐住了他的下巴。  
“我没想到是你，这可真让人吃惊。……不过也对，这才合理。”  
本能地察觉到身后的气息十分危险，阿鲁巴挣开了对方，踉跄地朝前面摔去。这时候他才发现，自己胸口被贯穿的伤不见了；四周也不是什么操场，而是一个黑色的空间。  
脚底踩过有水声，但看起来像是黑色的泥巴。刚才站在他背后的——他做好了准备，可能那也是个怪物——但定睛一看，却是个人的形状。  
不仅如此，他的脸长得实在是和自己太像了。不如说，除了有奇怪的纹身，根本是一个模印出来的。因为太惊讶了，话也脱口而出：  
“我……？不对……”  
经过了前后的这些事，阿鲁巴好像已经可以分辨人和那些怪物的区别了。面前的“人”给他的感觉不仅与那些异形一样，甚至超越了他见过的那些，有着更压倒性的存在感。仔细一看，他脸上竟有两对眼睛，怎么看都不是人类，并且年纪看起来也比阿鲁巴大很多。  
“这里……是哪里……我……”  
“这里是我的生得领域。你现在快死了。”  
完全听不懂对面在讲什么，只有“快死了”这三个字特别有真实感。警戒地后退几步与面前的人拉开距离，转眼间却又发现人已经不见了，声音转而从自己身后传来。  
“你还真的是什么都不知道啊。”  
他的口气里听起来有一丝讶异，仿佛阿鲁巴本来就该知道些什么。阿鲁巴壮起胆子大声问道：  
“你到底是什么！”  
“我？”那人勾起一抹笑，表情也变得阴郁起来，“我是阿鲁巴啊。阿鲁巴·波尔雷德。”  
“哈？胡说什么……”  
自称波尔雷德的男人打断了阿鲁巴的疑惑，但也没有想要对自己的名字作出解释的样子。他非常简洁明了地开始说道：  
“我是诅咒，你看见的那些也是。现在有人把我的一部分塞进了你的心脏，也就是说——”波尔雷德看上去就像是在强忍自己的笑意，“你的身体很快就要归我了。”  
生来从未接触过诅咒的阿鲁巴，自然是不知道什么叫咒物、什么叫受肉的。但就算是这样，他也能感受到一股强烈的危机感。仅凭那一点点的信息，根本不足以处理出什么有益的信息，只能是呆若木鸡地愣在原地。看着这样的阿鲁巴，波尔雷德终于按捺不住了。  
“呵呵……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈！！”  
他捂着肚子开始笑，那笑声越来越大，带着点疯劲。他想看面前的人露出这般愚蠢的表情已经很久很久了。没错，那甚至是在他还拥有完整的躯体之前——在他还是个人的时候。  
古老的故事失传太久了。没有人知道，波尔雷德曾经的家人把血脉延续到了今日；没有人知道，当波尔雷德还是人类的时候，他只是他双生弟弟的替身。在双生儿还会被忌讳的时代，他甚至连名字也只能可怜弟弟施舍。他的弟弟是个老好人，就连对他也会施以关爱，但正是那份爱，催化了他的诅咒。  
是他的弟弟亲手把他的心脏切成了碎片，千百年后，他弟弟的灵魂又回到了血脉的延长线上，以不差毫厘的样貌与名字获得第二次人生。人们通俗地把这样的现象称作转世。到底是怎样的宿命，牵引着他们以这样的形式重逢？  
阿鲁巴看起来确实什么都不记得了。他不会知道，自己的奇怪梦境，都源自于同一个名字的灵魂的共鸣；也不会知道，突然能看见这么多怪物，完完全全是波尔雷德的封印解开的影响。他像个蠢蛋一样，对眼前的事情手足无措。  
只要波尔雷德不说，他就不会知道。  
“你……你笑什么啊！什么意思，解释一下啊！”  
阿鲁巴有些气急败坏，但话还没说完，波尔雷德就闪现到了他的面前。长长的爪子擒住了他的脸，那一瞬间，阿鲁巴觉得自己的脑袋就要被捏爆了，倒吸一口冷气声音也小了下去。  
“你问题好多啊。行啊，我现在就告诉你。”  
波尔雷德刚说完，奔流一般的画面涌进了阿鲁巴的脑壳。最开始，阿鲁巴没明白自己看见的是什么。内容实在是太多了，他的脑子就快要炸裂。诅咒、咒术、咒灵、咒物、咒力——不知道的事情突然挤满了自己的头脑，记忆就像是回溯的鱼，从昨天的事到去年的事，从去年的事到入学前，光怪陆离地闪现又消失。  
“罗斯是咒术师。”  
“那个绿色衣服的人是罗斯的爸爸。”  
“罗斯的爸爸是个诅咒。”  
“罗斯一直在找他爸爸。”  
“咒术师随时会受伤，随时会有生命危险。”  
“如果我把身体让给了波尔雷德，那所有人都会有危险。”  
有些是映像，有些是说明。阿鲁巴想知道的事情，以一种难以解释的方式进入了他的大脑。波尔雷德虽然没有为阿鲁巴解释他们俩之间的事情，但却让阿鲁巴看到了这几天的真相。露基梅德斯是个没口风的人，他的经历与目的，都已经在自言自语中透露给了波尔雷德。现在的阿鲁巴只是个没有咒力的普通人，没有抵挡波尔雷德攻击的知识，更没有阻止他的能力。  
彻底摧毁他的精神，报一矢之仇后，就可以夺取他的身体了。  
波尔雷德充满自信地舔了舔嘴唇，朝阿鲁巴吐出了真正的诅咒。  
“你知道自己有多没用了吗？你根本是个多余的东西。”  
“如果不是你突然冲出来，你的朋友根本不会失手。”  
“没有知识的外行人耍什么帅啊，你还真把自己当勇者了？”  
“你会失去你的朋友，然后自己也丢掉性命。”  
“快以死谢罪吧。这样我还能让你残破的肉体发光发热一回。”  
带有咒力的恶意直接打进了阿鲁巴的脑内。这里是波尔雷德的生得领域，在这里，阿鲁巴原本就是灵体一般的存在。这样的攻击让阿鲁巴头疼欲裂，几乎要失去思考的能力，只能一边惨叫，一边被动地接受波尔雷德的所有话语。  
他是个笨蛋。为什么他那么胆小，从没有想过和罗斯多说几句话？自以为自己维持了合适的距离，但其实只是自己不敢冒险罢了。说什么很在意罗斯，说什么关心他，这些都是说给自己听的漂亮话。  
在他一无所知地享受着日常生活的时候，罗斯正在外面冒着生命危险。在罗斯没有来社团的时候，他可曾有一次真的去找到他，拉住他的手？他什么都没有做，只知道在这里添乱。  
“放弃吧，你根本没有办法分担他的痛苦。你只是他的负担。”  
波尔雷德的声音在他的脑子里横冲直撞，一层层的回音几乎要让他发疯。可他心底有一个疑问，一个最最基本的疑问。他真的，真的没有任何可以挽回的机会了吗？不管是多微小的事情都可以，他还是想帮上罗斯的忙。就这样消失，他实在是没有办法原谅自己。  
要是在这里认输了，他的身体就会变成波尔雷德的东西。他的灵魂也会从这个世界上消失，特级诅咒重新诞生于世，让所有人都陷入不幸。  
而且，重伤的罗斯，真的能平安的离开学校吗？面对他的父亲，面对重新受肉的特级诅咒，真的有可能全身而退吗？  
——你还没有做完自己能做到的事情。  
想到这，阿鲁巴再也做不到坐以待毙。脑子里无法顺畅地思考，就像有千根钉子再往脑壳上砸，手脚也不听使唤。但他还是没有放弃，颤抖着伸出手，抓住了波尔雷德小臂，试图扯开他的手。  
“净做无用功。”  
波尔雷德冷冷地说道。但阿鲁巴咬牙切齿地宣誓：  
“我……还要回去……去见罗斯……我还有话要和他说……”  
这是拼上性命的话语。阿鲁巴没有察觉，就连波尔雷德也没有料想到，他们之间的联系，比他们俩设想的要更深。就如同术式会紧随着血液传承，曾经施加于对方的爱与诅咒，就算是互相都失去了原有的形体，也依然会奏效。既然波尔雷德作为诅咒可以影响阿鲁巴，那阿鲁巴的意志，也能够左右波尔雷德的进退。  
那双眼睛重新燃起了力量。在阿鲁巴不记得的曾经的人生里，他也对波尔雷德说过一模一样的话。  
“我绝对不会放弃，这样下去根本不会有人幸福！！”  
他不敢说他能做到一切，但至少他还可以坚持到最后。回去，陪在罗斯身边，共度那些苦难，拾回他的笑容，而不是让他永远地定格在绝望的一瞬间。  
“把我的身体还给我！！”  
波尔雷德露出了霎那间的惊愕，下一秒，黑色的空间又如潮水般褪去，现实一瞬间又回到了面前。阿鲁巴睁开眼睛，缓缓地看向自己的胸口。就像是呼应了他的清醒一般地，那血滴也止住了。  
露基梅德斯收回了他的手，阿鲁巴的胸口也在转瞬间愈合，只留下衣服醒目的破洞。眼睛是明亮的红色，这让露基梅德斯产生了理所当然的误会：面前这个浑身浮现出纹身的人类小孩，大概是真的成为了波尔雷德的容器。  
“你苏醒了吗？太好了，让我们来好好聊聊吧。”  
露基梅德斯深信，只要波尔雷德能好好的说话，势必会给自己带来有用的信息。他面前的强大咒力毫无疑问出自特级咒物本身，睁开的第二对眼睛也正好证明了波尔雷德已经和这具肉体很好的融合。在他以为他就要往前前进一步的时候，面前的少年突然揉了揉手腕。  
“给我……向罗斯道歉啊！”  
发自阿鲁巴内心的一声怒吼。同时挥出一记力道十足的直拳，把露基梅德斯打到了几米开外去。  
  



	9. 九

**九、**  
  
  
没给阿鲁巴喘口气的时间，露基梅德斯在远处的身体瞬间又移动了回来。出于经验的不足阿鲁巴吓了一跳，但反射性地抬手一挡，虽然被推出去几米远，却完全不痛不痒。露基梅德斯又叫出了几只咒灵，可阿鲁巴却感觉身体充满了力量，完全没有胆怯的感觉。他挥出拳头，咒灵就应声破裂。  
这种情况下，露基梅德斯没有继续行动。他站住了，眯起眼睛来回扫了阿鲁巴几眼，最终叹了一大口气，生气的挥舞着手臂。  
“为什么啊！为什么你还有自己的意识！让波尔雷德出来啊！我找的又不是你！”  
还以为是多可怕的敌人，听到这像是小孩子耍脾气一样的口气，阿鲁巴的肩膀也脱了力气。  
“就算你这么说，我也不会听你的话啊……”  
“气死我了！无关人士赶紧去死吧！”  
“小学生级别的咒骂……”  
“你又不知道我废了多大力气才找到那份碎片！现在我白忙活了！现在又打不过你，我不是只能重来了吗！”  
对于露基梅德斯来说，不能叫出波尔雷德才是关键。面前的少年就像是咒力的集合体，只是与他对打，很有可能只是做无用功。就算是赢了，也没法把阿鲁巴绑回去，只能是另外想办法。  
“既然你打不过我，那你能和罗斯道歉吗？”  
懒得和露基梅德斯纠缠，阿鲁巴又问了一遍，但露基梅德斯也把对方的话当作耳旁风，自言自语道：  
“我不干了！我要走了。”  
话音刚落，包覆着学校的“帐”突然消失了。在没有人注意到的时候，露基梅德斯操控其他方位的咒灵解开了支撑帐的基础。所有人都还没反应过来，露基梅德斯就凭空消失了。  
对咒术还不怎么了解的阿鲁巴根本没明白过来，愣在原地目瞪口呆了好一会儿，猛地想起了罗斯的事情，这才开始四处寻找罗斯的身影。  
  
  
那是什么情况。  
罗斯睁大了眼睛，看着阿鲁巴迅速地恢复，并轻松地打散了几只咒灵。那到底是诅咒，还是阿鲁巴本人？  
以常识来想，那几乎不可能还是阿鲁巴。普通人被塞入咒物，不死已经是奇迹，更何况还维持着健全的肉体。刺穿心脏的重伤，更是不可能活下来。但那身体明显发动了反转术式，不仅恢复如初，甚至还比之前变得更加健壮。波尔雷德的碎片获得了新的容器，并掌握了其控制权，这才是最合理的猜测。可是在罗斯眼里，那看起来实在不像是被咒灵操控了的样子。  
他勉强坐起身，估摸着自己身上还残留着多少咒力，这种状态下根本无法做出有效的攻击，所以他把力量全放在了防护上。露基梅德斯逃了之后，那少年四处张望，最终朝自己跑了过来。  
罗斯的心跳到了嗓子眼。不管希望有多渺茫，他还是希望现实不会是他想象的那样。让他亲手杀死阿鲁巴——哪怕那只是个被咒灵侵吞的身体——现在的他做不到。  
“罗斯，你没事吧——”  
“不许动！”  
阿鲁巴还没跑到他跟前，就被他喝住。少年露出无辜的表情，但听话地停了下来。罗斯仔细地端详他：难以估量的咒力、爬遍全身的纹样，怎么看都已经和诅咒合为一体。  
与他父亲的状态有些许相似。罗斯内心一沉，追悔莫及。  
“你是谁。”  
他颤抖着问了一句。  
“我当然是……啊，这样……”  
话到嘴边，阿鲁巴突然明白了罗斯的意思，又闭上了嘴。他的眉头紧锁起来，低头思考了一会儿，又说道：  
“罗斯，对不起。”  
罗斯的肩膀抽动了一下。  
“你的事情，我一点都不了解。根本没有尽到朋友的责任。对不起。”  
月光下，阿鲁巴露出一个苦笑。  
“你可能不信，我真的是阿鲁巴。刚刚我好像和波尔雷德说了很多话……呃可能也没有很多……现在我也听见他在我脑子里说话，不过我……”  
阿鲁巴顿了顿，就像是下了一辈子的决心。  
“如果还有机会的话，我真的很想帮上罗斯的忙。我想成为你的力量。”  
罗斯呆在原地，就连正在维持的术式都忘到了脑后。刚才的对话里根本没有丝毫的证据，可以证明现在不是诅咒在假扮阿鲁巴，用阿鲁巴的嘴巴说话。可罗斯看着那少年，心里有一种不可动摇的直觉。那就是阿鲁巴，如假包换。一个平平无奇的少年，却总能给他带来力量。就算是这样的夜色之下，也像是小小的太阳一样。  
如果阿鲁巴死了——尝过了方才的丧失感，罗斯也没有余力去思考太多。既难过、又开心的情感在他心里打转，一不小心就要变成泪水滑下来了。他松了气力，解开了防御的姿势。察觉到罗斯的变化，阿鲁巴也试探着往前走了两步，见罗斯没有反对，旋即快步跑到了他面前。  
“你没事吧——呃噗！”  
刚在罗斯面前蹲下来，就结实地用脸挨了一拳。  
“为什么要半夜跑回学校啊！垃圾山部长！”  
所有的情绪一股脑的涌了出来，最终变成了责骂。  
“垃圾山？！”  
“你有意见吗！为什么明知道有危险还要冲过来啊！你找死吗垃圾山！”  
“……对、对不起……”  
不大声骂，就没有办法掩盖自己眼里打转的热浪。罗斯低着头，又给了阿鲁巴肩膀一拳。这一拳里，没有什么力量，正当阿鲁巴苦于回应时，罗斯的脑袋就搁在了他的肩膀上。  
阿鲁巴僵在原地。  
“罗、罗斯……”  
“你没消失真是太好了……”  
小到几乎听不见的低喃，但阿鲁巴听见了。在阿鲁巴的眼里，罗斯一向充满了神秘感，做什么事都游刃有余，还有爱欺负人的坏毛病。但现在罗斯却为了他的事情惊慌失措，放下了防备。  
这新的发现，让阿鲁巴心里的一切都终于有了答案。如果罗斯不想被他听见，那他也不忍心戳穿罗斯的掩饰。劫后余生，他也很想拥住对方，但又不知道可不可以，双手只好尴尬地举在半空中。  
什么神秘感、什么注意保持距离，都见鬼去吧。为了不让自己后悔，他只想尽全力做到一切能做到的事。


	10. 尾声

**尾声**  
  
  
搬进高专寮的第一天，罗斯就敲开了他的房门，脸上带着坏笑，开口一句“部长，出狱快乐”。阿鲁巴站在门口，一边回答“虽然没错但是我只能感觉到恶意啊！”，一边又觉得又见到了罗斯，总算是安下心来。  
过去的几个月可谓是跌宕起伏。战斗过后，现在的罗斯的监护人、二代目赶到了现场。因为与特级咒物融合，阿鲁巴也彻底成了烫手山芋。被关起来，被放出来，又被关起来……最终在二代目的争取下，大人们决定把他丢进高专，算是暂且有了一条生路。  
不管怎样，阿鲁巴为自己还能陪在罗斯身边感到高兴，也打算尽力做好自己能做的每一件事。虽然不乏人生发生了剧变的冲击感，但既然自己还有能做的事，他就还不想放弃。  
不难想象，咒术师的人生肯定不轻松。不过这几天，阿鲁巴难得享受了比较安稳的几天日子。打包家里的行李，和父母谈谈心，再搬到高专寮。除去波尔雷德总要擅自说话这件比较煞风景的事以外，还是挺难能可贵的。  
“那是什么啊，部长的睡衣吗？噗噗噗太好笑了——”  
罗斯一进门就一屁股坐到了阿鲁巴床上。看着阿鲁巴散乱在床上没收拾好的衣物，眼尖地抓出了那件印满了熊吉的睡衣，毫不留情地开始嘲笑。他彻底恢复了平时相处的样子，那晚上惊惶失措的罗斯就仿佛是阿鲁巴的一场梦似的。  
“反正也不会有人看，睡衣穿可爱一点有什么错！不要嘲笑熊吉——！”  
其实阿鲁巴自己也有点不好意思，可至少气势上不能认输。一人一句地拌了几句嘴之后，罗斯总算消停了，阿鲁巴也能继续收拾他的房间。然而房间一旦安静下来，阿鲁巴又感觉有些不自在，总觉得该说点什么。  
明明以前在社团教室里，他们也经常各做各的事。可现在就好像是一切都重新开始了一样。  
在等待处置的这几个月里，不仅有许多新的情况，许多过去的事情也浮出了水面。精通经典的人自然而然地发现了阿鲁巴和波尔雷德的关系。他们拥有相同的名字和相通的血脉——这也是为什么阿鲁巴和波尔雷德的咒物会互相影响，更是阿鲁巴能控制住的波尔雷德的原因之一。在有诅咒的世界，“前世”、“转生”这种事情似乎也不是不可能的事情。阿鲁巴也从大人们的口中了解到了一些仅限于经典上的前情。  
这让阿鲁巴思考了很多关于自己的事情，也思考了很多关于罗斯的事情。他与波尔雷德的恩怨是他与波尔雷德要解决的问题，罗斯也他父亲的事情是罗斯和他父亲要解决的事情。但是现在不论从哪个方面来讲，曾经不相关的两件事已经交汇在了一起。  
这让他和罗斯的命运也缠绕到了一块。  
“罗、罗斯。”  
他壮起胆子。  
“什么？”  
罗斯挑起眉毛。  
“我……我知道我还很不成熟，以后肯定还会有很多事情要罗斯帮我的忙。但是……罗斯的事情，我也一定会和罗斯一起想办法的。”  
罗斯的父亲，还有罗斯生死未卜的朋友。也许不管哪一件都不是阿鲁巴能解决的事，但至少他能发誓，罗斯不会再是孤身一人。  
大部分时候，罗斯都表现得比同龄人成熟。但当阿鲁巴说这句话的时候，他好像一瞬间露出了有些孩子气的惊讶，让阿鲁巴不禁想起了那个晚上的事情。可惜，罗斯很快就又勾起了平时常有的恶作剧式的笑容。  
“从来没接触过咒术的外行人居然还想和我一起想办法，先把课上完再说吧！”  
“你……你说的没错！”  
“不先把你身上的那个诅咒控制好了，就根本没什么好说的了。”  
“我……我会加油……”  
“连这种事情都不懂，你是蠢还是笨，世界上怎么会有你这样的人？”  
“世界规模！？”  
一边罗列着暴言，却一边笑得更开心。怎么会有这样的人出现，还来到了自己的身边呢？罗斯自己也想不明白。阿鲁巴嘟嘟囔囔却又不好顶嘴的样子让他好笑，尽管等待着他们的未来根本让人笑不出来，但罗斯却觉得自己重新拥有了笑的底气。  
绝对不会让你死，这一次绝对要亲手实现自己的誓言。  
那个白月闪耀的夜晚，他有幸没有再一次失去重要的人。他的感情没有被扼杀在摇篮里，全靠阿鲁巴过人的运气。是阿鲁巴用性命找回了他们珍重的时光。  
当他们在内心暗暗发誓的时候，面前的人是不是也找到了自己的承诺呢？  
几个月前，他们还在互相拿捏着彼此的距离，但现在不是了。  
那个朦胧的夏日，已经离去。  
  
  
  
  
fin.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为写了太久差不多都写不出感想了  
> 大概是8月份就开始写，结果因为设定太难拗了 ~~（然后我去打游戏了）~~ 磨了好久  
> 实在是太想看诅咒师露基梅德斯了，其次是想看宿傩波  
> 关于阿鲁巴s的设定，正常来说应该还有一匹布那么长的篇幅来描述，但是我本来也没打算再写所以直接就交代过去了  
> 从此以后波波过上就算想在阿鲁身上开个口说话也会被二人世界哽到的电灯泡生活，阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉。   
> ~~克莱尔太惨了，我谢罪~~


End file.
